


Palpatine makes a deal

by Ryxl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryxl/pseuds/Ryxl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a one-shot that came to me after discussing Qui-Gon's philosophies with a friend. Takes place before Episode 1 and sets the stage for what could be a fascinating AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Palpatine makes a deal

“Senator Palpatine, might I have a word with you?”

“Of course, Master Jedi. Shall we move to more formal surroundings?”

Qui-Gon glances around at the garden, senses extended. No one around. “Actually, here is perfect.”

Hands in his sleeves, the senator turns to the Jedi. “How might this humble civil servant aid the Jedi Council?”

“I’m not here as a representative of the Council. In fact, you have my oath that whatever is said here will not be repeated to them.”

Eyebrows go up. “Very well, then. What is it you wished to discuss with me?”

“Why are you hiding what you are?”

“I’m not sure I grasp your meaning, Master Jedi.”

“You’re trained in the use of the Force, Senator Palpatine. _Highly_ trained, if I’m any judge. But you hide it, and you don’t use it.” He takes a breath. “I am relying on the canniness you’ve already displayed to ensure that I survive this. I haven’t told anyone, and as I said, you have my oath that I _will_ _not_ tell anyone. I just want to know why.”

“I hear that you have had some spirited discussions with the Jedi Council regarding the Living Force.”

“You are remarkably well-informed.”

“You ascribe to a philosophy of balance, then, rather than complete rejection of the Dark Side?” It’s not entirely a question.

He looks stern. “Not even the most perfect Jedi training will prevent one from feeling emotions. Denying that they exist does nothing but create a hole in one’s defenses. Only by accepting one’s emotions and controlling them without _being_ controlled- I’m sorry. I’m lecturing.”

The senator smiles, looking like someone’s proud uncle. “No need to apologize, it is a subject that I myself could lecture on for hours. We are of a like mind on that subject, it seems.” He turns to admire the roses for a minute, then turns back. “Personally, I feel that rejecting _either_ side of the Force for the other is like fighting a lightsaber duel with one hand tied behind your back while blindfolded.”

Qui-Gon pales briefly, fear washing over him, then through him, then it is gone. “I see. Not quite what I had expected to hear from you.”

The smile becomes tolerantly amused. “Would you like to hear more?”

“No, thank you. I can get myself into enough trouble on my own.”

“Pity. For one indoctrinated almost from birth, you are remarkably clear of thought.”

The Jedi looks stern again.  “That’s another subject I can get myself into trouble with.”

“Indeed? Well then, Master Jedi, might I ask a favor of you?”

“That depends on the nature of the favor,” he says warily.

“If you should happen to cross paths with a gifted child, one too old to be trained by your Order, I would greatly appreciate if you kept the child’s potential quiet and alerted me.” He gives the other man a sardonic smile. “Good apprentices are so hard to find when you lot round them up at birth and teach them to emotionally castrate themselves.”

He looks pained, but does not refute the statement. “You’re looking for the Chosen One.”

“The one who will bring _balance_ to the Force.”

Qui-Gon starts slightly at the stressed word. He is silent a long moment. “I’m sure I would be executed for saying this, but I think I would trust the Chosen One’s training to _you_ rather than watch a child be forced into the mold the Council would want to stuff him or her into.” He looks at the other man, fear flowing through him. “You’re going to move against the Council at some point, aren’t you.”

“I am. However, if you can bring yourself to not swear vengeance and try to kill me, I will leave you untouched.” He smiles a thin little humorless smile. “It would be nice to have someone else to talk to who also understands the nature of balance.”

He holds out his hand. “It’s a deal. On my word as Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn,” he introduces himself at last.

Palpatine takes the proffered hand with a genuine smile. “It’s a deal, on my word as Sith Lord Darth Sidious.”

Qui-Gon shudders slightly. “I don’t think I needed to hear that. If I find the child, I will do my best to bring him or her to you.”


End file.
